


В начале пути

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	В начале пути

Дайлен Амелл минут пять смотрел на калитку, соображая, как же лучше с ней поступить, но в итоге намертво въевшаяся с детства привычка победила все другие варианты. Привычка гласила: любую дверь, засов, замок или даже дыру в заборе после себя нужно оставлять в том же виде, в котором ты её нашёл. Так что он бережно прикрыл за собою калитку, но запирать не стал – покосившаяся, она надёжно держалась собственной тяжестью.  
– Ты долго там? – очень громким шёпотом окликнула его сестра.  
– Иду, Соль, – Дайлен ещё разок огляделся. Было страшновато. Пробираться в мастерскую сумасшедшего учёного ему ещё не доводилось, и по сравнению с этим все университетские проказы выглядели сущими пустяками. Даже собранная в подвале и натравленная на профессора механическая собака. Тем более, она всё равно не доползла – сил маленькой турбины не хватило, чтобы двигать ещё и передними лапками.  
В сущности, с собаки всё и началось. Дайлен притащил её домой, развинтил и перевернул всю комнату в поисках чего-нибудь более подходящего для двигательной системы – тонюсенькие трубочки склеивались и перегибались, и даже если бы хватало мощности, импульс попросту не дошёл бы от двигателя до лап. Именно тогда неразговорчивый студент какого-то скучного факультета Сурана, с которым Амеллу не посчастливилось вдвоём снимать квартиру, отложил в сторону толстенную рукопись, подошёл посмотреть, увлёкся и затеял беседу.  
Амелл никогда не задумывался, что же изучает этот парень, и вот теперь с удивлением слушал лекцию по явно древней и очень неизвестной истории. В голове никак не укладывалось, что и до того, как гномы принесли миру внезапный прогресс – технологии, не требующие никаких затрат, кроме огня, воды, запчастей и разума, по крайней мере, так принято было считать в широких кругах, вырвались из-под земли и за несколько лет наводнили весь Тедас, и с тех пор никому в голову не пришло этому удивляться – что и до того всё было не так уж беспросветно. И, как утверждал Сурана, должно было идти иным путём.  
– Магия, – говорил он, размахивая руками. – Магия – это естественное состояние природы. Вот даже ты, может быть, её носитель. А всё это – чушь собачья.  
– Так, вот про собак не надо, – обижался ферелденец до мозга костей Амелл.  
– Хорошо, чушь нагова. Просто мы привыкли. А ты подумай сам – подводные корабли на паровых двигателях, летательные аппараты из металла, человекообразные роботы. Разве это естественно? Разве это нормально, что они в один прекрасный момент выскочили наружу, как чёртик из коробочки?  
– Ну ты ещё скажи, что это и есть предсказанный чёрный поток с небес, который что-то там прольётся, когда кто-то там достигнет золотого города, – нечто подобное кричали сумасшедшие на улицах. Обычно – возле новых корпусов университета, так что Амелл наслушался предостаточно.  
– А, нет, – Сурана небрежно отмахнулся, – это ещё большая чушь для шемов. Всё хуже. Технология нас, конечно, не убьёт – но она взялась ниоткуда, понимаешь ты, ниоткуда. А магия была всегда, и останется. Вон даже в старой башне за городом, ну, у «Медных грифонов», сейчас поселился один учёный, он перспективами магии занимается. Я сам там не был, но…  
Тут Амелл на секунду потерял нить разговора, потому что знакомое название навело его на интересную мысль. В «Медных грифонах» работала его сестра. Гувернанткой. Дома это в своё время вызвало не меньший скандал, чем его поступление в университет на самостоятельно выбранную специальность, и сам Дайлен сначала сестру поддерживал исключительно из братской солидарности, но потом просто оценил её стремление к самостоятельности. А теперь вот пригодится.  
Сурана долго ещё что-то рассказывал, а Амелл уже прикидывал, как убедить сестру провести его ночью к той самой башне.  
Убеждать не пришлось.  
– Заснул? – Соль топнула ногой. Послышался лёгкий треск, и Амелл испуганно обернулся – может, какая-то сигнализация сработала? – но потом сестрёнка выбранилась почище трубочиста, и он понял: наступила себе на подол.  
– Бегу.  
Они почти беззвучно пробрались сквозь кусты – когда-то здесь был сад, ещё угадывались какие-то проблески порядка, Амелл даже разглядел было в свете луны розы, но споткнулся об узловатый корень и отвлекаться перестал.  
– Сюда, – Соль указала на полузаросшую тропку как раз в тот момент, когда над крышей низенькой пристройки взметнулся в небо столб чёрного дыма.  
– Да я уже понял, – пробормотал Дайлен. И снова споткнулся. На ровном, казалось бы, месте.  
И тут поднялся шум и грохот.  
Соль заткнула уши и – как в детстве – крепко зажмурилась.  
Дайлен разглядел над землёй тоненькую струйку пара. Вот теперь – сигнализация. Надо же было наступить?  
Думать о том, как поступит сумасшедший учёный, которого никто и в глаза не видел, застав вторжение, как-то не хотелось. У Амелла была слишком хорошая фантазия. Даже для будущего инженера слишком хорошая.  
Правда, ещё у него была наглость.  
Он схватил сестру за руку и потащил по тропинке. К чуть различимому в полумраке контуру дверей в ту самую пристройку.   
Соль взвизгнула и еле успела подхватить длинную юбку.  
Дверь оказалась незаперта.  
И после этого они хотят, чтобы к ним не ломились? – удивился Амелл.  
Зажёг фонарь – хорошо хоть спички не потерял – поднял его повыше над головой и повёл сестру дальше по узкому коридору. Не забывая оглядываться. И удивляться – почему же не поднимается паника.   
Впереди показался свет, слабая полосочка из-под неплотно прикрытой двери. Слышно ничего не было, и Дайлен рискнул. Замер около двери, осторожно толкнул её, прислушался.  
– А оно включено, – воскликнула Соль, преспокойно заходя в помещение.  
И Дайлен самую малость ощутил себя идиотом. После чего тоже зашёл. И остановился на пороге.  
Восторженно разглядывая огромную штуковину, назначения которой даже не смог сразу определить.  
Так, вот это явно локатор, вот генератор, оп-па, она ещё и копает, а это куда уходит?  
Тихих шагов за спиной он, увлекшись, сначала не услышал. И вообще ощутил чужое присутствие только когда ему на плечо легла рука, которая никак не могла принадлежать Соль – сестрёнка была ниже его на голову.  
Раз не хватают и не убивают сразу, значит, не охрана, подумал Амелл. И, стараясь сохранить контроль над голосом, медленно сказал:  
– Я бы продублировал всю гидравлику в ключевых узлах. Надёжность лишней не бывает.  
– О, – голос показался Дайлену каким-то очень странным. Но не злым. – Вы в этом разбираетесь?  
Амелл обернулся. Первым делом увидел слившуюся со стеной сестру – она теребила кончик пояса и почти уже распустила его на нити, она кусала губы и нервно вздрагивала.  
А потом – нечто.  
Наверное, это был человек. Должен был быть. Болезненно высокий, худой, с лицом, полускрытым металлической маской – и Дайлен был уверен, что различает под странного покроя одеждами другие вкрапления металла в живую плоть. Как? Как он это смог сделать?  
И в этот момент страх прошёл. Остались злость – Сурана, эльфов сын, вот тебе твой учёный, что ж ты сам поговорить не полез – и любопытство.  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Да, разбираюсь. Соль, отомри, не тронет нас никто.  
– Вы кто? – дрожащим голосом спросила Соль.  
– Я всего лишь архитектор, – он плавным движением развёл руками. – И раз вы нашли меня, значит, вы хотите знать, откуда пришла магия и откуда пришла подземная технология, верно? Вы тоже чувствуете важность точек конвергенции?  
Дайлен подмигнул сестре: мол, не сознавайся, что мы в жизни об этом не думали.  
– Да, – он уже представлял, как много можно будет ещё сделать, обладая такими знаниями. – Мы давно искали ответ.  
– Я вижу, – мягко прошелестел Архитектор. – Вы ведь оба из одарённых. Тем легче.  
Дайлен улыбнулся. Соль робко хихикнула.  
Архитектор посмотрел на них с недоумением, но через пару секунд кивнул, словно найдя для себя подходящее объяснение.


End file.
